It’s On
by FreakinScreaminFox
Summary: Max is in love with Sam. Sam is in love with Max. When Anne Walker and her many adopted kids move in with Max and her three sisters what will happen? Will Max and Sam stay together? I’m bad at summaries, please read. Also FAX and EGGY. My first fanfic. Please review. Updates come everyother Friday, and more often if possible.
1. Hello

Hi! By mistake I put the same chapter in twice. So this is how I'm gonna fix it. I know this doesn't really count as a chapter, but yeah. I hope you like this and I'm really sorry about spelling errors and bad punctuation. I'm trying to work on that. My problem is I tend to forget to work on this and don't have time to fix it. I really hope you enjoy my story! Please review and yeah. I think that's it. Thanks for reading!


	2. “I Love You”

Max's POV

I looked out my bedroom window into Sam's eyes.

"I love you Maximum" he whispered,

"I love you back" I smiled,

He smiled wide and turned around and hopped down from the wooden plank below my window. I smiled and shut my window and turned around. I slid my back down the wall and pulled my knees up close to my chest. I let my hair flop around my head as I smashed it into my knees. I looked up, and grinned.

"Yes!" I screamed,

I began dancing around my room like a crazy person.

"Yes, yes,yes, yes!!"

"Max?" My mom yelled ruining the moment.

"What?" I called, getting annoyed with my mom who had taken it upon herself to ruin my day.

"Dr. Martinez and her kids are coming today! You have to come outside to greet them!"

Now... you must be wondering what I'm talking about. Allow me to explain.

My name is Maximum Ride. Call me Max. I'm 15. There you go, now you know me. My mom has a friend named Valencia Marteinez. Her and her adopted kids are now coming to live with us. Ug. I don't want new kids to come. Especially since I already have enough siblings. Juliet, eighteen years old. Nice, calm, and friendly. Me. Lilac, obsessed with fashion, hair, and makeup. Age 12. And finally, Charlotte. We call her Latte. Age six.

Anyway, we already have a packed house. Why do we need more people. Sure we have a big house but still.

I went outside onto the deck.

"Is that really what your wearing?" Lilac asked,

"What? It's not dirty!" I said,

"You wore that three days in a row! Yes it is" she complained.

"No stains," I said.

She pointed to my chest.

"Stains,"

"Max go change," my mom said not looking up from the salad she was preparing.

"Fine" I said grudgingly.

I went back into my room and looked at what I was working with. After many failed attempts I finally picked out a white flowy dress ending at my knees. I put on some blue flip-flops and walked outside.

"Their here, their here!" my mom was running around.

Okay. I thought, here we go.


	3. The Arrival

Fang's P.O.V

I can't believe it! Anne is making us move again! This time we are moving in with someone named Dr. Martinez and her 4 daughters. Four. Why does she have four daughters? I mean fine four kids I mean I'm one of five, but all girls. Me and Iggy are REALLY going to out numbered now!

Anyway, I'm Nick. But call me Fang. I'm not kidding, call me Fang. My siblings are Iggy (age 15), Nudge (12), Gazzy (6), and Angel (6). Gazzy and Angel are twins. My mom tends to move us around a lot. But this time she said we were gonna stick around for a while. This time we're moving to Croatia, on an island called Hvar. It has a school but is kind of isolated. Anyway, we're about to arrive at our new "home". I guess I'm excited, apparently one of the girls is my age. I couldn't care less.

Soon we pulled up to the house. _Uggg_ I thought, _here we go again_.

Max's P.O.V.

A black van pulled up to the house. Our little care was already in the driveway and so was by motercycle. Yes. I ride a motercycle, got a problem with that? Anyway the car. My mom ran to the side of the house and practically through herself down the stairs. Latte followed and then Lilac then Juliet ( who was texting her friends, as usual). I stayed up on the balcony. The car door opened and a little blonde haired girl tumbled out.

" Give it back Gazzy!" she screamed,

 _Ohh yeah,_ I thought to myself _screaming children._

Then a little blonde haired boy popped out.

"Ha ha" he teased,

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked at it, it was from Juliet.

 ** _I say we shove them in a closet and blame Lilac_**

I smiled. Juliet may not be the loudest, but she was really funny sometimes.

Next came a girl who looked about Lilac's age. She had mocha brown skin and really pretty dark brown hair. She wore yellow short-shorts and a pink t-shirt.

"I like your outfit" Lilac said,

"The new girl flipped her hair, OMG I like your too" the new girl said,

 ** _Uh-oh, another Lilac. Quick! Get a hammer, I'll tell the cops it was Ratchet when they find out! We can't have another Lilac. Then the balance of the household will die and soon we'll all be on the floor brainwashed!_**

I smiled again at another one of Juliet's hilarious texts.

 ** _Lol_**

I wrote back.

 ** _No! Don't turn to the dark side!_**

I laughed agin, this time a bit louder so she could hear me. She looked up at me and smiled.

The came a tall boy, he had strawberry blonde hair, and looked like he was about to blow something up. Then finally came probably the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. Wait! What! No! I love Sam. Forget I said the whole beautiful boy part. He had olive skin, black hair, black eyes and wore a black. He was perfect. Wait? No? I love Sam. I stared at him in awe. Juliet must have noticed cause well.. just read for yourself.

 ** _Wow. Dude, we might actually have to stuff him in a closet because you are blushing BIG time._**

I mentally slapped myself on the head. Damn. This boy couldn't get the best of me. No I'm Maximum Ride. No one messes with me. Once I finished my minor mentally breakdown I realized we had been staring at each other. Yikes. The he... winked at me. No. I wouldn't let this new guy ruin my relationship with Sam. No. I didn't care how much work it would take. This game was on. And I was going to do everything in my power to win it.

 **So... what do ya think? Anyway. Please review. Sorry it's so short I'll try and make these chapters longer next time. Thanks for reading!!!!**

 **-FreakinScreaminFox**


	4. Welcome to Croatia

Fang's P.O.V.

As I got out of the car I saw four people standing there to greet us. Cool. One smiled at me and I waved back. Then I looked up only to see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had brown sunstreaked hair and had beautiful brown eyes. Wait. I'm Fang Walker, I don't fall for people! Forget you heard that.

I looked at Nudge, she was beaming at a blonde girl and Gazzy and Angel were still wrestling. I rolled my eyes at them. They always fight! But seriously in front of the new people?

Max's P.O.V

" Max why don't you come down here to introduce yourself" my mom said,

"I'll pass" I said with a fake smile,

"Fine." she said with her well discuss this later look on,

Then my mom did something weird. She hugged what I assumed was Anne. My mom never hugs people! She says they are overrated. Anne hugged her back with a wide smile on her face. I rolled my eyes. In a day, we'd be fighting with them over who gets the bathroom or whatever. Couldn't we just skip this?

 ** _Nope._**

I felt my phone vibrate. Juliet must have seen me roll my eyes. She was my favorite sister. She always made me feel better and I told her everything. She would just rap her arm around me and smile brightly.

Anyway, once Anne and my mom finished hugging... nope! Still weird to say. The little blonde girl introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Angel!" She said standing up straight and beaming.

"I'm Latte" Latte said " How old are you?"

"Six" Angel said

"Same!"

"Cool!"

I rolled my eyes again. Why were six year olds always so friendly?

Next went the blonde boy who looked like he wanted to blow up the world.

"I'm Gazzy" he said beaming at Latte, "I'm eight"

"Hi" Latte said

I wonders why he was called Gazzy.

Then went the mocha skinned girl.

"I'm Nudge" she said practically flying, "we'll actually it's Monique but everyone calls me Nidge. It's kinda a thing and mphherrp"

Gazzy put his hand over the Nudge girls mouth.

"She talks a lot" he said "don't get her started",

I looked down at Lilac.

She smiled at Nudge.

"I'm Lilac" she said beaming,

"Juliet" said jumping in trying to avoid eye contact.

Just then a loud rumble came, I saw a motercycle pull up beside our car and into the driveway. Ella. Ella was my best friend, but we're completely different. She liked the mall, I like the tv. But the one thing we do have in common, we both love our bikes. I like them cause there loud, and make me feel like I'm flying. She likes them because then she was an excuse to get a leather jacket, and there awesome.

Ella pulled off her helmet and shook her hair out.

I looked at the strawberry blonde haired boy, he was staring at her. I rolled my eyes, everyone likes Ella. But she didn't like anyone back. There was no chance Ella would go out with him.

"Ella!" I said now sprinting down the side steps of the house.

"Hey Max!" she said with her arms open,

She was my age but her family always took her around the world to _enrich her soul_ as her parents put it.

I have her a big hug and she hugged me back.

"Anne this is Ella Max's best friend" my mom said trying to make the new people feel included.

"Iggy" said the strawberry blonde haired boy practically throwing his arm at Ella.

Ella looked him up and down quickly and then made up her mind.

She gingerly extended her arm and said.

"Ella" then she smiled,

Iggy, okay that's weirder than Gazzy, shone her hand quickly.

The black haired boy looked at me.

"Nick, but people call me Fang" he said,

"Cool" I looked at him,

He was even better up close, god.

Ella smiled at both of them.

"Welcome to Croatia",

 **Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! Anyway, please review if can and yeah. Sorry this is late. Have a good weekend!**


	5. Wow, this is going to be fun

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing. Also, some people are quite angry with me because of the first chapter-ish thing. I did explain why it was there already but yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I did get Grammarly so hopefully, that'll help. Enjoy! Again...**

Max's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe Ella! She was never this friendly with strangers. Or at least with people she just met. Usually, she would warm up to people, then be nice. Wow.

Ella turned towards me.

"So", she said, "some of us are going to Blue's to hang out, wanna come?"

"Sure," I replied willingly because I wanted an excuse to leave.

My mom looked at me. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Just go," she said waving her hand grudgingly.

"Come on Max, let's go," Ella said smiling.

"Lemme get my helmet," I said now completely ignoring the new people.

I ran up the outside stairs and onto the porch and into the house.

Fang's P.O.V.

I watched Max (weird name) run up the stairs on the side of the house, then inside. I looked over at Iggy. He was staring at Ella. I nudged him in the stomach with my elbow. He realized he was staring and blinked quickly.

Max burst out the front door with a motorcycle helmet between her arm and side. She basically threw herself down the stairs as I watched her closely, she looked awesome. She came out from the side of the house grabbing a set of keys, then she went to what I assumed was the garage and used the keys to open it. she jiggled the lock then opened the door. Inside there was an awesome motorcycle. it was black with red and blue fire streaks on it. She spun it around and pulled it out of the garage. Then she pulled her bike back up towards us.

"Cool ride," Iggy said in awe.

She just smirked at him and hopped on, she put on her helmet and turned the bike on.

"I'll be home before 10," she said looking at her mom,

Then she flicked the eye protector on her helmet down and drove off.

"Nice to meet ya!" Ella said,

Then she went over and hopped on her bike and drove off to.

Anne pointed to the road Max had just gone down, her jaw practically on the floor.

"You'll get used to it," said Max's mom, "Oh! And by the way, I'm Dr. Martinez. Nice to meet you" she said smiling.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour of the house,"

She walked over to the side of the house and up the steps, she gestured us to follow. We went up the stairs and onto the porch. Then we went inside. Juliet immediately pushed passed us and ran up three steps and walked into a room that I assumed was hers. Dr. Martinez rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"This is what we call the family room," she said as we walked in.

It was a big room with four couches, it had a desk which had a giant printer on it and a phone. In the center of the couches was a large glass table with a puzzle on it. The couches were white and the glass table had a white rug under it, that was not gonna play out well with Angel and Gazzy. Then she directed us to the other side of the big room.

"Kitchen," she said,

I looked around, the cabinets were brown and looked like wood. So did the surface of everything else. I looked around as she and Anne talked about the kitchen.

"Umm, where are our rooms?" Nudge asked shyly,

"Ohh! I'm so sorry! You don't care about any of this stuff! Here I'll show you" she said smiling,

She led us to the stairs Juliet had taken. She practically flew over them and pointed to a door.

"Bathroom," she told us "If you wanna take a shower turn on the hot water about half an hour beforehand. If you don't you won't be very pleased."

Then she took us down the short hallway. She stopped at the first door and knocked on it. We heard someone getting out of bed and then to the door. It was Juliet.

"Don't come in," she told us.

Then she slammed the door shut.

 _Wow_ , I thought to myself _this is going to be fun._


	6. Not a Chapter! Just an update

**Hey guys! So for Christmas, I'm going to London so I probably won't be able to update. However, I am going to try to update before then. Lemme tell you, it's not likely. I'm leaving Friday the 21 so that's two days away. I may come out with a shorter chapter, but, again: it's not likely. Thanks for reading and enjoy what's here so far!**


	7. Not a chapter! Just an explanation

Hey guys! Allow me to explain myself: homework, personal carp, school drama, and I didn't feel like it. I'm working on another chapter now. I'm really sorry about this.


	8. Sam vs Dylan

Hi! Ok, I haven't been working on this because I'm lazy. Sorry. Also: this might change to present tense, I've been reading a lot of present tense books lately so yeah... sorry.

 **Max's POV**

I felt the wind rush through my hair as I rode on my motorcycle through the streets. Ella turned her head around to look at me.

"Turn around!" I screamed "try not to kill anyone!",

She laughed.

Once we got to the square I noticed a bunch of my friends were already hanging out there.

"Max!" screamed my friend Delly,

"Hey," I said taking off my helmet,

"Did you hear what happened?"

"I don't care what happened" I replied,

"You will this time," she said,

"Ok, what," I asked.

"Lissa and Dylan broke up!" she said smiling,

"Surprise, surprise," I say,

"Do you want to know why?" She asks me using her shoulder to bump mine.

"No," I say bumming her shoulder.

"He said it was because he liked someone else!" She says excitedly,

"I still don't care," I say,

"The other girl is you genius," she says rolling her eyes.

"Crap," I say,

"What are you talking about you've liked him forever!"

"And Sam said he loved me!"

Crap," she says.

I see my friend Carlile walking over.

"Save me?" I say.

"She doesn't care and niether do I" Carlile says to Delly.

I laugh. I think about how Dylan always stares at me in class. I guess I always have had a crush on Dylan but when Sam moves here I kinda just moved on. I see Dylan walking towards me. So naturally I ran over to my motercycle, jumped on and sped away. This is gonna be the worst year ever!!!!!


End file.
